This invention relates to strollers, and in particular, to an adapter used to convert a walking stroller to a running stroller.
Parents with young children often have a stroller to take children with them on walks. If either of the parents is a runner or jogger, they may also have a second, jogging stroller which they use to take the children with them when they jog. Jogging strollers are typically made with larger wheels than walking strollers to enable the jogging stroller to be used on rougher terrain (such as old sidewalks, for example), without jostling the child in the stroller too much. Wheels on conventional strollers are typically small and can vibrate when the stroller is moved quickly, such as during a brisk walk.
Strollers typically are expensive. The need to own two strollers, one for walking and one for jogging, drastically increases the cost of the strollers needed for a parent who jogs. Further, the strollers can take up a considerable amount of room when stored. The need to store two strollers reduces the space which could be used to store other household items.